If Only for One Night
by Lynn8687
Summary: After one year of their break up, Hermione and Draco finally see each other. Can Hermione look pass Draco reasons for leaving her and reconcile their relationship or will they remain apart? My version of Kingsley Shacklebolt, singer Terrel Carter http:i23
1. Chapter 1

1**Title/Chapter: **If Only for One Night

**Author: **Lynn

**Beta: **Sirsevschick

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings. Any other names, characters, places, and incidents are products of my imagination or are used fictiously.

**Summary:** After one year of their break up, Hermione and Draco finally see each other. Can Hermione look pass Draco reasons for leaving her and reconcile their relationship or will they remain apart?

**Spoilers: **No

**A/N:** This is a 3-part story. There is a Cavendish Restaurant in London, but I changed the name to Covendish to fit the wizarding world. The song, If Only for One Night is by Luther Vandross. My version of Kingsley Shacklebolt is none other than R&B singer and actor Terrell Carter. http://i23. I hope you enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 1**

The warm evening sun glistened, curtained with a red light that was threaded with jewel-like tones of gold, ruby, and sapphire, all kindled with fire. The scenery would have been more enjoyable, however if the memory wasn't so bittersweet for Hermione. This place, the Covendish Restaurant was where Draco would bring Hermione for a night out. The garden was filled with scents of fresh herbs grown in abundance, a chaotic array of more than thirty varieties from the heavy lavender and lanky lovage to the citrus overtones of lemon balm.

This was also the place where Draco asked for her hand in marriage one year ago, which she happily accepted. Then two weeks afterwards, came the startling news that he had engaged himself to a more prominent pureblooded witch. The information left her so devastated that she nearly had a nervous breakdown. Yes, she, Hermione Granger, the brightest muggle-born witch of her age, the calm, cool, and collected one, the oh, so wise one . . . she huffed and then tapped her well-manicured nails on the oval ornate table, watching the people walking in and out of the garden. Her good friend, Harry, who persuaded her to come, had invited her here, after much convincing on his part, Hermione begrudgingly gave in.

A few minutes later, Hermione heard a soft melody drifting in the air. The soothing sound of the piano, bass, and guitars mingled together to form a calming tune that would make one forget about their own personal problems for one night. She closed her eyes at the familiar music, the one that she and Draco use to dance to and felt the love that she thought dead for Draco, to come alive again. She loved him, yet hated him for breaking her heart. Damn him and his prejudicial views of blood status! If one wasn't a pureblood, they were looked down upon as nothing more than beasts or filthy mudbloods.

At this thought, Hermione felt anger rise within her and she clenched her jaw to remain calm. She inhaled and then exhaled, repeating the procedure again until she felt the calming effects. She really needed to get away. Perhaps she would take a long extended vacation to one of the Islands.

A pale blond-haired wizard stood a few feet away, watching the lovely witch with her eyes closed as if memorizing a special event that had taken place in her life. Her eyes were closed and face set with a frown and then, as he watched, it changed to a smile of rare beauty. He tilted his head as a smile of his own caressed his lips, thinking to join her. He walked toward the table where she sat and stood to her right.

"It is good to see you again," a smooth voice drawled. Caught by surprise, Hermione turned to find a tall, handsome blond-haired wizard. She gazed at him suspiciously, taking note of his well-dressed state of the finest royal blue velvet robe embellished in silver lining. She had to admit that Draco looked dashing.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said slowly, steeling her nerves from the jitters.

A sensuous smile curved his full, luscious lips. His gray eyes glittered mischievously. "Back to addressing with surnames are we?" he jested, taking a seat next to her.

"Apparently so," she replied drily, lifting a brow at the audacity of him taking a seat uninvited.

"I don't remember asking you to have a seat," she added curtly.

Draco smirked at her in response. "I didn't know that I had to ask a..."

Hermione looked at him sharply. "A what?" she asked as she felt a wave of hostility. "Go ahead, say it. Mudblood."

Draco looked at her strangely, and she saw something flash in his gray eyes. "No. I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted was, I didn't think I had to ask an ex-fiancé of mine if I could sit down," he replied smoothly, gazing at Hermione with lust-filled desire in his eyes.

Taking in her smooth ivory features, the black and gold exotic dress she wore, he suddenly felt the need to rip the garment off and ravish her curvaceous body. He did not care that he was still engaged to Pansy Parkinson. He didn't even love her. There was only one witch that held the keys to his heart and that was the brunette that sat before him, Hermione Granger. "You look beautiful this evening," he said huskily.

"Thank you." she blushed. "You look...dashing." she looked away, trying to find Harry amongst the crowd. He is late, she thought.

"Are you looking for someone?" Draco asked, noticing her glance around as if expecting someone else.

"Yes, Harry. He invited me here and now he's late. I hope nothing has happened to him," Hermione replied worriedly.

"I'm sure Potter will find his way, eventually," Draco said nonchalantly. "Stop being such a worry wart and enjoy this nice, light and airy environment." he extended his hands to display their surrounding.

"This is the life, isn't it, Hermione?" he motioned for the waiter to bring them drinks. After the waiter had served them wine, Hermione glared at Draco. "It's Granger to you."

Draco lifted a brow in surprise and then laughed. "Oh, Hermione. You are a barrel of laughs," he said, sipping his wine.

"Alright, Draco. Let's cut to the chase, shall we? What do you want?"

"To be in your company," he replied, gray eyes glittering with amusement.

"Why?" she asked frustrated. It was bad enough that he had broken her heart into pieces. "You already know where you and I stand. We are over." Draco could see the pain that he had caused, in Hermione's brown eyes. "And furthermore, "she added, "you are engaged." her voice was thick with emotion.

It was true what Hermione said, but she would never fully understand the ways of the wizarding world. Yes, there was intolerance and prejudice based on the "purity" of a person's wizarding blood, and coming from a line of ancient pureblood family, Draco was expected to continue the line of "purity" by marrying one of his kind.

"You know the reason for our break up, Hermione," Draco said quietly, studying her.

"Yes, to keep your damn purity in line," she answered bitterly, drinking her wine in one gulp. She waved at the waiter for another glass, in which he obliged her by refilling her glass.

"Hermione, that's not fair." his voice held a pleading note.

"Don't you dare talk to me about 'fair,'" she said indignantly. "The problem is, Draco, you are a coward. You won't even stand up for what you believe in." Draco's jaw clenched and his cold gray eyes narrowed. Hermione shook her head and laughed bitterly. "You are one of those closed off closet purebloods, who find themselves a muggle that they fancy, only to keep their affairs a secret from family and friends," she whispered and then sipped her wine.

Draco's hand balled into a fist, and Hermione noticed that his knuckles were turning white. "Relax, Draco," she drawled with a smirk, "I can't really blame you for not standing up to your family. After all, you have to do what dear old dad says." she leaned back into her chair and crossed her left leg on top of her right one, showing her creamy thighs.

Draco felt the tension drain from his body and he gulped as he felt the tension build in his groin. She really did look gorgeous with her rosy cheeks and pink glossy lips begging to be kissed. He'd give anything to have her, if only for one night. The same melody continued to play as a deep, velvet voice began to sing:

_Let me hold you tight_

_if only for one night_

_let me keep you near_

_to wipe away your fears_

_it would be so nice_

_if only for one night_

Hermione gasped in surprise as she turned toward the familiar voice to find a tall, dark short haired black wizard, wearing a single gold hoop earring in one ear, and a blue pin strip suit, standing on a dais in the center of the garden, singing. Her favourite song. She felt tears burn behind her eyelids.

"How about a dance?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him uncertain of whether or not she should take him up on his offer. "Just for old time's sake." he extended his hand to her and she reluctantly took it.

They move into the middle of the garden, close to Kingsley, who winked at Hermione, while still singing:

_I won't tell a soul_

_no one has to know_

_if you want to be totally discreet_

_I'll be at your side_

_if only for one night_

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_if only for one night_

Hermione heard the soft voice of Draco singing in her ear. She had to admit that he could carry a descent tone.

_Your eyes say things_

_I'll never hear from you_

_and my knees are shaking too_

_but I'm willing, willing to go through_

_I must be crazy_

_standing in this place_

_but I'm feeling no disgrace_

_for asking..._

_Let me hold you tight_

_if only for one night_

_let me keep you near_

_to ease away your fears_

_it would be so nice _

_if only for one night_

_hey..._

_If only for one night_

_I'll tell you what I need_

_one night, one night_

_oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm asking..._

_Let me take you home_

_to keep you safe and warm_

_til the early dawn_

_warms up to the sun_

_it would be so nice_

_if only for one night_

Kingsley repeated the last chorus a few more times and then ended it by holding the last note. Applause erupted from the garden, some couples were seated at their tables, and others stood in their place as they had danced with a partner. Hermione wiped her cheeks with her hands of the tears that drenched her face.

One look into Draco's heated gaze, and Hermione was transfixed. She loved him with all her heart and no matter how much she told herself that it was over between them, she knew that she would give in to his touch. Having nothing more to say, for it was already expressed in the song, Draco picked Hermione up, not caring who saw them and carried her inside the restaurant that also had private rooms for guests to stay for a short or extended period of time.

So caught up and the moment was Hermione that she had forgotten about Harry until he came to her mind. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "Put me down, Draco," she said frantically. "I forgot that I'm here at Harry's request."

"I will send Potter a note concerning your well-being. I'm sure he will understand," Draco replied. As a matter-of-fact, he knew that Harry would understand, for it was he that approached Harry to extend an invitation to Hermione for dinner on his behalf; a favor that Harry owed Draco, which he begrudgingly returned, but with a warning that if he ever hurt Hermione again, Harry would kill him.

Before Hermione could protest further, he had arrived with her in tow at the door of his room.

Harry squinted his vivid green eyes, looking into the distance as he watched Hermione and Draco, swaying slowly together to the music. He had remained hidden in a back corner. When Draco had contacted him a few days ago about seeing Hermione again, Harry wasn't happy about the idea at all, seeing that Draco was the one to break Hermione's heart. The only reason why Harry acquiesced to Draco's request was because of a favor he had owed him. Harry was never good at making potions and he needed the Polyjuice potion to go undercover in a slave trade case that he was working on, and Draco was an expert in potion making. It was not that Hermione couldn't do it, she was the best at potions, it was just that Harry didn't want to have to answer Hermione's questions. Then she would have wanted to join him in exposing the slave traders and the risk was too dangerous, and they had barely escaped Voldemort before his downfall and he did not want Hermione to suffer any more hurt.

The red-haired witch watched him before she approached. Harry had appeared lost in thought about—something. She touched a piece of his untidy black hair. Her eyes scanned his lean muscular figure in the black and white suit that fit him well. "You are so handsome, my love," she murmured in his ear, and then bent her head and claimed his ear into her mouth, kissing and sucking on it passionately. Harry shivered in delight and the witch grinned. "I think you must be cold. Here, let me warm you up..." she said in a sultry voice.

Harry grasping her arms and pulling her onto his lap interrupted her words. "Ginny," he said huskily. "You know when you do that, it drives me crazy." Harry's eyes had become dark as he gazed hungrily at Ginny. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, and then claimed her lips in a soft kiss that turned passionate, causing his groin to harden.

"Why don't we get a room?" she asked, after breaking the heated kiss, which left her flushed. Not saying another word, the couple left the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to my wonderful beta Sirsevchick. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this. Please Review.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione snuggled closer to Draco as he carried her down the corridor to his room. Her mind was spinning with reasons why she should not be here, let alone, have a one night stand with the man that had broken her heart, one year ago. Once at the door, Draco shifted her slightly to unlock the door and they went inside, closing the door behind them.

The room was elegantly decorated with ornate furniture, fine fabrics, and portraits. The enormous sash windows gave a splendid view of the patio garden. Draco finally let Hermione down to stand on her own feet. "I remember this room," Hermione said sentimentally as she looked around.

Draco nodded his head and smiled, remembering their night of romance together. "I proposed to you that night," he said softly. His eyes twinkled in a lively fashion.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Yes, it was a happy moment, yet short lived," she replied, referring to their broken engagement.

Draco closed his eyes, feeling sorrow for the pain he had caused her. He swore inwardly, wondering why out of all the women in the wizarding world he chose to fall in love with Granger? After a moment of struggling with his thoughts, he decided that God or whatever deity was responsible for his fate. He opened his eyes to find brown eyes studying him with uncertainty. He smiled slightly and then reached out to touch Hermione.

She moved closer to his muscular frame, breathing in the spicy scent of his cologne. She closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over her and she gulped. "What are we doing, Draco?" she asked huskily.

She opened her eyes to find his gray ones, dark with desire. "You know why we are here," Draco said in a raw voice. "I want you."

It was the way that Draco had spoken those last words of 'I want you' with so much passion that caused Hermione to shudder. She wanted him too, but not just for one night. She wanted him in her life forever, and she wanted to be his wife until the good Lord called her home.

"I...I want you too, but not this way. Not just for one night," she shook her head.

"You know that if the situation was different it would not be for one night," Draco pleaded.

Hermione chuckled bitterly. "You are such a hypocrite, Draco. You have no problem sleeping with me, a muggle born, but you won't marry me. I don't understand you at times. Why can't you just stand up to your family and tell them what you want?" she said, desperately.

She turned away from him and pressed a hand to her forehead. It was a mistake for her to allow him to bring her here, alone. Finally, she settled on what she was about to do, take her leave. She moved to leave, but was halted by Draco's hand on her arm.

Her eyes met his determined ones and suddenly, she was transfixed. "You want to be here just as much as I do, Granger," he drawled. She shivered slightly underneath his touch. His fingers grazed her arm, moving slowly to stroke her pink cheek.

Hermione sighed at his soft caress. Forgetting about the problem at hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in closer. "Yes, Draco, I do want this although my dream of us together for life is shattered. She sniffed, feeling the tears behind her eyelids.

Draco unwrapped her arms from around his neck and took her hands; he placed them on his heart. "Do you trust me?" he asked looking deeply into her brown orbs.

Hermione wanted to say yes, but the thought of what she had to endure for the past year at his hand caused her to have doubts about his trustworthiness. "I want to, but I don't know if I can. I have been through too much..."

"Shh," he interrupted with a soft kiss to her lips. "Try this once to trust me and I promise, girl, I won't let you down," his eyes held a note of pleading.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said softly, "I want to trust you. I really do..."

Before she could finish, Draco bent his head and kissed her again. Time stood still as he removed her hands from his chest and replaced them around his neck. His mouth was hot and hungry and his scent was warm and spicy, filling her lungs and saturating her skin.

His skillful hand roamed over her body and he lifted her dress above her waist, revealing black thong knickers. He smiled seductively, taking in the sight of the thin material. "You are so hot, my little temptress," he commented. Hermione moaned as she moved slightly against his lean muscular body. He clasped her buttock with one big hand and lifted her off her feet aligning their bodies, groin to groin.

She closed her eyes in delight as Draco's palm caressed her arse in circular motion. She moaned as his hand worked its way up to her breast and lingered there, scraping over her nipple. She let out a long sigh as he continued his slow sweet torture. He unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her full breasts. Next to follow was her thong. Draco did not want any offending garment in his way.

Draco placed Hermione on her feet once again, taking in the sight of her nakedness. "Beautiful," he said admiringly. Her body was still taunt and slender just as he remembered, and a butterfly tattoo rested above her naval. After gazing upon her splendid body, Draco freed her brown silky locks from the decorative pins and now it hung loose over her shoulders. He led her to the bed and pulled back the covers. She crawled in, giving him a full view of her shaven mound, and waited for him as he began to undress himself. He removed his elegant robe, pants, and then shoes, never taking his eyes off Hermione.

Draco walked slowly with a swagger toward the bed. His long, thick penis stood erect. He crawled in beside Hermione and rested between her legs. When he touched her again, she gasped in anticipation of what was to come next. He kissed her passionately as she felt the length of him press against her inner thigh. He trailed kisses to her chin, and then neck as his hand explored her breast. They were full, firm, and upright. Her large pink nipples puckered even more tightly as he used his fingertip lightly to circle one.

Pleasure spread through Hermione as Draco bent his head to her breast, nuzzling his face to the underside of it, kissing the curves, licking gently at her nipples until they darkened and tightened as if they were about to burst. When he finally started sucking her with slow firm pressure, she could not contain it. She was now ready. Her body felt like it had been set on fire. She began to move wildly, begging him to take her without hesitation.

Draco hissed at the feel of Hermione's body against him and positioned himself to enter her. "Please, Draco," she begged, moving her head from side to side.

Draco lifted a brow and smirked deliciously. "Please what?" he asked teasingly.

"Please don't stop." she withered underneath him.

"My little, hot vixen," Draco murmured. He wound her legs around his hips and she felt his shaft probing her, smooth, hard, hot and then an unbelievable sense of pressure as he eased his length inside of her, letting her body stretch and admit him. He groaned deeply as she tightened around his thick shaft, burying his face in the curve of her lavender-scented neck.

With one rough thrust, he pushed his entire length inside her. Hermione cried out as they began to move in a slow intense rhythm.

"God, you feel so good...so hot," Draco groaned. He claimed Hermione's lips in a heated kiss, tongues dueling as she moaned his name. He began to pick up the pace, hard and fast still keeping the rhythm as she climaxed hard with a violent shudder. He came a second later, driving into her with great force. She stiffened and then climaxed again. He was always able to make her come more than once.

Afterwards, Draco moved over to the side and took Hermione into his arms as they rested, cuddled together. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then sighed in satisfaction.

"So, now what?" Hermione asked curiously. Her head rested on Draco's chest, listening to the study beat of his heart. "Where do we go from here?"

Draco furrowed his brow slightly as he caressed her arm. Where did they go from here? His mind wondered. He was to be married to Pansy in two weeks. He sighed, Hermione was right; he was a coward for allowing his family to dictate his decisions regarding his life. It was time for him to take a stand, although his family would not like his decision of choosing a muggle born over a pureblood, and would most likely disown him. Especially his father, who would disinherit him and probably blow his name off the family tree with his wand just like his aunt, Wulberga Black had done with her own son, Sirius.

If being with someone that he loved and treasured for life meant being disowned by his family than so be it. Draco made up his mind that he wasn't letting his one true love slip away without a fight. He reached underneath the pillow and pulled out a small black velvet box. He had purchased the ornate jewel in Diagon Alley a few days ago, having planned to call off the arranged wedding, but wasn't sure if Hermione would accept him back. He wasn't sure now, but he hoped she would accept his proposal.

"I would like to start with this," Draco replied, giving a surprised Hermione the box.

"What...Draco...?"

"Just open it," he commanded gently. She opened the box to find a gold diamond heart-shaped ring. Her mouth gaped open in shock.

"Oh, Draco!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful, but why are you giving this to me?" she looked at him confused. It couldn't be what she thought it was meant for, it just was impossible.

"Yes, it is what you think," Draco said, reading her thoughts. She had forgotten that he was an accomplisher in Legilimency. "Will you, Hermione Granger, marry me?" he asked, heartfelt.

She frowned slightly, coming back to reality and the situation that was before them. She wanted to shout 'yes!' but knew now she could not say it. The state of things between her and him actually existed; he was to be married and she was to live her life alone until someone new came along to claim her as his wife.

Tears swelled in her eyes and her lips quivered. She shook her head, closed the box, and gave it back to him. "I'm sorry, I can't," she sobbed. "There is so much going on that needs to be straightened out..."

"I thought you trust me," Draco interrupted.

"I do," Hermione said, wiping her tears away. "If you are serious about us then you know what you have to do," she was never the one to give ultimatums, but damn it! She loved Draco very much and she would not suffer any more ailments, and was willing to do anything to keep him...anything.

Yes, he knew what he needed to do, confront his family and then call off the bloody wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this. **

**A/N: The bathroom scene from Night Moves was written by Bregeduur for me, for the 2006 Elven Lorien Faire. I thought that the bathroom romance scene would fit perfectly for Hermione and Draco.**

Chapter 3

"So I heard about your interesting encounter with Malfoy," Ginny said plopping in a chair across from Hermione. They were in the drawing room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. It had been a week since Hermione had heard from Draco and wondered if he had called off the wedding with Pansy, or if his father threatened him into pursuing the marriage? She bit her lower lip worriedly and then frowned suspiciously at her best friend, Ginny.

"How do you know about my encounter?" she asked slowly with narrowed eyes.

Ginny's mouth opened and her eyes widened in the realization that she let slip Harry's secret.

"Ginny, how did you know?" Hermione repeated, feeling hysteria rise, but quelled it.

The redhead examined her nails and then smiled at Hermione's question. She knew that Hermione would not let her escape her question until she obtained the information that she wanted. "Harry told me," she replied, and then went on to explain about the arrangement.

"You mean to tell me that you all preplanned this behind my back?" Hermione asked incredulously after listening to the entire story. She didn't know whether to hug them or punch all three of them, especially Draco, who had set this whole thing up just to win her back. She smiled. "I can honestly say that last week was the best night of my life, even if it was bittersweet," Hermione gushed.

Ginny smiled at her. "It doesn't always have to be bittersweet, Hermione," she said softly.

"I know," Hermione replied, smiling sadly. "But, I just don't want to get my hopes up only to have them shattered again if this whole thing doesn't work out." Ginny could hear the desperation in her voice.

"You know what I think?" Ginny said after a brief silence. Hermione looked at her quizzically and then she continued, "I think that this whole thing could work. Draco loves you. When he came to Harry for his help that Malfoy pride that he carries around dropped in desperation. Girl, that man is a hopeless cause without you." Ginny winked, a gleam of mirth in her blue eyes. She stood up and then smoothed out that white sleeveless sun dress that she wore, which made her look like a fiery goddess with her long red wavy hair that hung loose down her back. Hermione watched Ginny walk away, announcing that she had to meet Harry at the Ministry of Magic.

After walking around Diagon Alley, Draco finally found what he was looking for: a floral shop. His smile widened and he walked inside the shop as a dozen different fragrant scents hit his nostrils. He purchased a dozen red roses for his beloved. He had finally conjured up the nerve to tell his mother and father that the wedding would not take place.

When asked why, Draco told them the truth about Hermione and how much he loved and cared for her. He could not see himself in a cold meaningless marriage. He did not care if his father disowned him and Draco told him so.

After he had finished speaking, there was a strained silence in the drawing room. His father's face was impassive and his gray eyes, cold. His mother sat straight on the sofa, her head held high with a look of pride on her face. She was seated next to Draco; she grasped his hand and squeezed it. She loved her son dearly and only wanted to see him happy and was willing to support him in his relationship with Hermione.

"You do realize what this could do to your reputation as well as the family by marrying this muggle," Lucius drawled, his lips curled in disgust.

"She isn't just any muggle," Draco said heatedly, glaring at his father. "I could care less about tarnishing the family's name. This is my life and it is about time for me to take control of my own destiny."

Lucius sputtered indignantly. "Why this is an outrage..."

"He loves her, Lucius," Narcissa said after listening to father and son's heated argument.

Lucius looked at his wife, shocked. "You agree with this?" he asked incredulously.

Narcissa shook her blond head and smiled slightly. "Who am I to fight against fate, Lucius? You know as well as I do that the pureblood families are rare and you know the reason," she sighed. Purebloods were becoming more liberal and marrying out, so that their descendants are no longer pureblood.

She stood and walked to stand by her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't make the bloodline any less significant, but it will only make the family stronger." she squeezed his shoulder, and Lucius closed his eyes.

"I think Voldemort has caused enough hate, now that he is dead, it's time for us to move forward." she bent her head and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Lucius opened his eyes and stared at his son. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, father," replied Draco without hesitation.

"Invite Miss Granger over for dinner, this evening around seven o'clock."

Thirty minutes later, Draco found himself standing in front of two shabby houses. He focused his mind on number twelve and suddenly a big white house appeared. Draco took the steps two at a time. He grasped the silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, and rapped it against the black glossy door, twice.

The door creaked opened slowly and Draco walked into the newly decorated entrance hall with floral wallpaper, French carpet, gas lamps, and a Gryffindor shaped candelabra.

"How may I help, Mr. Malfoy?" a bullfrog voice asked.

Draco looked down to find a house-elf wearing a clean pillowcase. His beady eyes gazed at the tall, distinguished wizard holding a dozen of roses, patiently.

"Kreacher," Draco greeted him. "I'm here to see Hermione Granger." the house-elf bowed low and then motioned for Draco to follow him up the stairs that led to the first floor.

Kreacher guided him to the drawing room and pointed inside, where Hermione sat, reading a book. He watched her as she read or at least she was trying to, but failing miserably. Her eyes were unmoving as she stared at a word or phrase.

Draco smirked and then approached her from behind. "Really, Granger, you should try to concentrate more." Hermione jumped at Draco's voice.

"You startled me," she exclaimed excitedly, and then stood up. Her eyes landed on the dozen of roses and she smiled.

"These are for you," Draco said, offering her the fragrant flowers.

"These are for me?" she said in awe.

Draco gave a smirk and nodded his head. "Yes, sweetheart, they are for you."

Hermione was overjoyed as a new sensation flooded her. Her smile broadened as she repeated the question, and then froze. "So what does this mean?" she felt her heart beat fast.

Draco raised a brow in amusement. "It means that I love you and I cannot live my life without you." he took her into his arms.

"Does this mean that you still want to...?"

"Yes, marry you," he finished her sentence. "I talked to my parents, and dad wants you to come to dinner tonight."

They apparated at the front door of the handsome manor. Somewhere in the distance, a fountain could be heard murmuring and albino peacocks could be seen roaming the lawns. Once they were inside, Hermione noted that the house was sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet and ornate furnishings.

A house-elf led them into the dining room, where Lucius and Narcissa waited. Looking up at the couple that entered, Narcissa smiled politely and Hermione noticed for the very first time just how beautiful she looked without the upturned nose as if she smelled something rotten.

Lucius stood up from his chair. "Miss Granger, welcome to our home," he said, extending his hand. Hermione placed her hand in his and he planted a kiss on it without taking his cold gray eyes away from her.

"You have a very beautiful home," she stuttered, shocked at the noble patriarch's display of greeting.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. We are pleased to have you here," Narcissa said, extending her hand, and Hermione shook it.

"Please, call me Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy," she smiled shyly.

"Only if you call me Narcissa," her blue eyes twinkled merrily. "Draco has told us about you and I can see he has chosen well," Narcissa said gesturing for them to have a seat.

Draco held out a chair for Hermione who sat in it gently. He pushed her chair closer to the table, and then sat next to her.

Draco poured himself and Hermione a glass of red wine and then pulled out the black velvet box and opened it, while Hermione conversed with his father and mother. Taking out the ring, he dropped it in his wine-filled glass. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"I would like to propose a toast to my bride to be, whom I love very much. I hope to have a dozen children with you." he lifted his glass, and Hermione eyes grew wide in surprise as she suppressed a laugh.

"To Hermione," came Lucius and Narcissa's voice in unity as they held up their glasses. Draco downed his wine, catching the hard metal ring in his mouth and showing it between his teeth.

Hermione laughed. "Draco!" he wiggled his brows together and then got down on his knees, taking her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes glistened in tears. "Yes," she said softly. Draco slid the ring on Hermione's left finger, and she watched the diamond glitter brightly and then gazed at Draco with some much love. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

Lucius smirked at the display of affection, and Narcissa smiled, giving her husband an "I told you so" look.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I find myself a bit famished," Lucius drawled. He clapped his hands twice, and suddenly platters of food appeared. Hermione helped herself to the portion of the delicious food and Narcissa started talking about plans for the wedding.

_Two months later_

After the wedding ceremony, Hermione made her way back to her room that she shared with Draco at Malfoy Manor. Her heart was full after saying her heartfelt vows. Draco had sent a message to her while she was talking in the garden to her friends, to meet him in their bedroom. Looking around, she did not see him amongst the crowd of people.

Slowly Hermione turned the handle of the heavy mahogany door and pushed it open. The delicate, heady scents of white roses and jasmine, exotic and delicious, greeted her. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, she smiled. The room within was lit by the flickering warmth of a dozen floating candles, casting dancing shadows on the walls and furniture. White petals were scattered over the floor, making a path to the bathroom, from which emanated a further flickering glow.

Slowly she crossed to the bed, reaching out to touch the soft  
coverlet, now covered with fragrant petals. From the bathroom, the  
gentle sound of water lapping attracted her attention, and, dreamlike,  
Hermione moved toward the tiny sound, resting her hand on the arched threshold as with wide eyes she took in what awaited her there.

The bath was full and steaming, the water's surface dotted with petals  
from which fragrance rose, hot and exotic. Lit candles decorated every  
available surface, the tiny dancing flames casting mysterious shadows  
in the spacious room.

"Welcome, my sweet," came a drawling voice, soft and warm. Hermione gasped, searching the shadows for the source of the voice, her hand going to her mouth when she found it.

Draco sat in an armchair at the end of the bath, his long limbs  
gracefully relaxed and composed, his golden shoulder length hair gleaming in the light. He wore only an untied robe, exposing a long sliver of muscled chest, taut stomach, and shallow naval. A fold of silky fabric and an inconvenient shadow hid what else Hermione's eager gaze might otherwise have happily devoured, but his muscular thighs and calves lay bare for her interested inspection as he casually uncrossed his legs and stood.

"I have been waiting for you," he said simply.

Hermione's brain seemed to have gone on hiatus, too caught up at the sight before her. "I – you –"

Draco chuckled and shrugged the robe from his shoulders, the silky  
fabric slithering to the floor with a hiss. Hermione's tongue was  
permanently stuck to the roof of her mouth as he approached, every  
movement of his body, each ripple of muscle under skin deliberate,  
almost predatory. He reached for her gown, deftly unfastening it,smoothing it away from her shoulders. "You are exquisite," he  
whispered, barely brushing his lips against hers. "And you are finally mine. All mine."

She found her voice then; husky, feminine, full of desire, but still  
her voice. "Yes, Draco, I am yours." Her white gown slipped to the floor unheeded. "As you are mine, until death do us part."

His hands, warm and strong, glided over her body. "I will not let anyone or thing stand between us again." Swiftly he gathered her to him, lifting her against his strong chest.

He stepped into the tub and settled gracefully against the  
side with her still cradled against him, the warm water both relaxing  
and exciting her skin as it enveloped them.

Hermione caressed his chest, delighting in the hiss of indrawn breath she invoked. "This will be a night to remember." She smiled a slow, purely feminine smile that caused another gasp. "And this time it will not be bittersweet, but joyfully sweet." Her hands slipped lower.  
His eyes grew dark, the pupils dilated to nearly swallow the brilliant gray of his irises. He opened his mouth, but what it was he might have said Hermione never knew, as instead his mouth came down upon hers in a fiercely possessive kiss.

The End


End file.
